


[Podfic of] Forget About the Dirty Looks

by aphelant, argentumlupine, crinklysolution, inkjunket, knight_tracer, Podcath



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/pseuds/crinklysolution, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:51:52] Sassbandit's Summary: An AU based on helenish's <a href="http://helenish.talkoncorners.net/asdirected.html">Take Clothes Off As Directed</a>, where dominant and submissive BDSM roles -- and prejudices based on them -- are as mainstream as gender roles and prejudices in our own world.</p><p>It's 2006, and MCR are embarking on a major UK and European summer tour. They're touring with bands they've never worked with before, and as the only majority-submissive band on the tour, MCR are in for a rough time. Between Frank's on-stage antics, Gerard's urge to challenge social norms, the headlining band's douchebaggery, and the tabloid press, things get interesting fast. The band is family, though, and they look out for each other in spite of personal danger, bad publicity, and uncomfortable personal revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Forget About the Dirty Looks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forget About the Dirty Looks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251449) by [sassbandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbandit/pseuds/sassbandit). 



**Title:** [Forget About the Dirty Looks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/251449)  
**Author:** [Sassbandit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassbandit)  
**Reader:** Cath with [Aphelant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphelant), [Argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentumlupine), [Crinklysolution](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Crinklysolution), [inkjunket](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket), [klb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/klb), [Knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Fandom:** Bandom  
**Length:** 1:51:52  
**Cover Image:** Cath  
**Beta** : [Knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Music** : Nouvelle Vague - Master and Servant  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?f2y3xq3qqmqx0yy) (76.43 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?z1d762v6s14agkf) (79.13 MB)  



End file.
